


Photograph

by DeepPink



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPink/pseuds/DeepPink
Summary: Aron is leaving Korea to study in Los Angeles. At the airport, he says goodbye to his partner.
Relationships: Hackingz, Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron, MinRon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote years ago but never saw the light of the internet. Recovered, edited and posted as part of the "Minron: Road to 100" writing project by @choivioleta & @dabbingminhyun on Twitter. Join us if you can! I will be posting more fics as the year goes on. 
> 
> Take care of yoruselves and your loved ones, everyone. 
> 
> PS I do not write angst frequently, this is one of my only exceptions. Enjoy!

Aron looked at Minhyun. He looked at him because that was the only thing he was allowed to do in the middle of a crowded airport during rush hours, with people going around in a nonstop flow of energy and tiredness; of meetings and farewells. 

Oh, how we wished theirs was not one of the former. How he wanted to pretend they were together in bed, back in their dorms. That they were talking about everything and nothing, cuddling and hiding from the world in comfortable darkness. But that wasn’t the case and Aron knew it well. 

A woman’s voice announced over the speakers that the passengers for the flight 824 with destination to Los Angeles, California, were set to board soon.

A single tear ran down Minhyun’s cheek, making Aron’s eye water as well. Aron raised his hand, slowly and lovingly drying his partner’s face, trying to distract himself from his own desire to cry. 

“I guess I should say goodbye now, shouldn’t I?” Murmured Aron, letting his hand drop in a single movement. He took a step back, making some distance from his former member, his best friend and the man he loved. His Minhyun. 

A single nod was Minhyun’s answer. 

With a sigh, Aron took out his passport and ticket from one of his pockets, accidentally dropping something else in the process. Before he could react, Minhyun was already picking it up. 

They both looked at the object for a few moments without saying anything. It was a small photograph, the kind that you could take in a booth, with the pair of them smiling happily to the camera and small hearts as the only decoration. Minhyun kept staring at it, more and more tears flowing down to the floor. 

A moment later, Aron reached out and grabbed Minhyun’s wrist, pulling him in for an embrace. He could feel the tears dampen his shirt, however, he didn’t let go. Aron’s heart was is no much pain he wouldn’t have been surprised if it simply stopped beating at any moment.

Love could hurt, but he didn’t regret having fallen in it. 

Aron knew it would be hard from the moment he confessed his feelings and they shared their first kiss; innocent, pure and sweet. Primarily, they were both men, and society wasn’t quite as free as it claimed to be. Secondly, they were members in the same group and, if things had gotten sour... well. And lastly, the simple fact that they would be a couple, with all the complications that a relationship came with. By all means, he had never imagined he would have to let go so suddenly or how devastating it would be. 

He hadn’t had more than a few weeks to confess that just before their NU’EST contract ended, he had applied for a couple of Colleges back in the US. Truly, it had been nothing more than a spur of the moment decision, fueled by his fear of the future without the group. It had been the biggest surprise to find out he had actually been accepted and it had taken him a while to tell Minhyun. He had wanted to weigh his options, thinking about what would be the best thing to do. 

In the end, Aron didn’t renew his contract. He had decided it was best for him to study, get a job and come back to Korea to offer Minhyun a more stable life if he so desired it. Minhyun had ultimately supported his decision, although he had emphasized how tough it would be for them as a couple. 

Aron invited him to join him, telling him they could live together. But Minhyun had a life in Korea, what was he supposed to do in America? No, he would stay. He would continue doing music, or maybe as an actor. He would wait for Aron following the path he was already walking in. 

After years and years of seeing each other almost every day, getting separated like this felt unnatural, like something they hadn’t been aware of was being torn off of their chests, leaving a hole behind. They promised to call and message each other every day, but they were aware the time difference was big and that they both would be busy. 

Little by little, Minhyun started to calm down. He dried his tears with the back of his sleeve, his reddened, puffy eyes meeting Aron’s. 

“If you meet someone else,” Said Minhyun, his voice rough around the edges, as he tried to give back to Aron the picture that he had been holding. “Don’t think about me. Just follow your heart, I will understand.” 

Aron shook his head and took the small piece of paper, then proceeded to gently put it inside one of Minhyun’s jean’s pockets. “There won’t be anyone else. You are all I want and I will come home for you, I promise.” 

Minhyun nodded, his hand cupping Aron’s for the briefest of moments. 

“Go now, the plane will leave without you.” Minhyun’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

Aron picked up his carry-on bag from the floor beside him. There were so many things he wanted to say, yet the knot in his throat wouldn’t allow him. “I will miss you. I love you, do not forget it.” 

“I love you too. I won’t.” 

And with one last smile, Aron turned his back and walked away without a single glance back.


End file.
